


Pills

by Koprze



Category: Royal Chaos (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-14 11:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18475732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koprze/pseuds/Koprze
Summary: Shi Lou hoped Renjie's pill addiction would just stop. But he guessed it just won't.





	Pills

**Author's Note:**

> Renjie takes so many pills to lvl up. And it was some sort of a joke in my server. So I made it sad. Oh well.
> 
> Shi Lou is my mc in the male story. He is also a chef. 
> 
> Royal Chaos by Wish Interactive Technology

On the quiet night with a few stars there was an official who couldn't fell into sleep’s arms. He tried hard, so hard, but no matter what he couldn’t sleep at night. So he did what an official would do - check how his team slept this quiet night.

First was Li Bai - an attacker, the most handsome man in a palace. Lou always had the weak spot for him if the official had to be honest.  Li Bai slept like a harmless child quite contrary to his fierce attacks.

“Goodnight sweet prince” Shi Lou whispered underneath his breath. 

Then was Pan An. The supporter with a beautiful face. But tonight his hair covered his face. Shameful, isn’t it? But he slept peacefully so the official shouldn’t complain.

"Goodnight beauty.” Shi Lou smiled and went further not seeking another glance. 

He went to the healer’s bedroom now. Yuhuan - the musician, the beautiful lady. Her music like a medicine - not only to the ears. Her hair now in an artistic mess. Should the male like the official even look at her in this state?

“Goodnight sweetie.” And thus he left. There was only one person left - Renjie, another attacker. His oldest friend. They met so long time ago, but it felt so short. Oh, but he was worried about this beautiful man. For he has an addiction to pills. 

He thought as he entered the room. And in the bed - there was emptiness. Where did Renjie go? Was he kidnapped? Was he lost? Oh no no no. But before he could panic Shi Lou heard some noise. Not loud enough to bother. Not quiet enough to ignore. The official had to check if it wasn't a traitor. A sword in his hand he was ready to go. One step, two steps. The sound was from his warehouse. Oh no.

With the realisation in mind Shi Lou ran as fast as he can. He opened the door loudly. And there he was - Renjie eating pills. Surprised from the noise the other man yelped.

“L-lou?” Oh no, his addiction got worse. How sad it was, really.

“Renjie, I told you! Stop with the pills!” The official screamed filled with fear. He didn’t want to lose his friend to these demonic pills.

“For you it is so easy! You are not filled with pain. You are loved by everyone. Well, maybe expect your mate.” The smirk was noticeable from the very moon. How mean! Shi Lou just tried to help. “Shouldn’t you think about your divorce anyway?”

“It isn’t about me, but your sorry state. Pills are bad for you, you know that.” The official felt like crying. But he couldn’t. He was needed - calm and brave. Renjie left the warehouse with no rush.

“Lou. You know me. Pills is all I have left. Yu.. “He stopped, his mouth full of sorrow. “ My best friend, my love, my son. They are all gone.” Renjie walked slowly back to his room. “Even wine reminds me of bitterness now. Pills is all I have left.” He got to his doors. He opened them lightly like he opened the mouth. But closed both quickly when he saw Lou’s tears.

“You have me, alright” The official hated being like this. Sensitive, sad, weak. Pathetic little man, that is what he heard. “I am worried about you. I don’t want you to die.” 

Renjie puzzled - could only say

“I…”

“No I’s! Just say you will stop.” Lou hugged him strongly. “Just don’t go.” Quiet embrace and no other word. Oh it was indeed a quiet night with only a few stars..


End file.
